bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Slowcoach Gets Cross
Slowcoach Gets Cross is the eighteenth episode of the second season. Plot It has been raining for most of the morning and Bill and Ben have been longing for it to stop. Weed calls the flowerpot men to tell them it has stopped raining and they jump out of their flowerpots and run off to play. The man who works in the garden has left some sticks outside the shed when he went to shelter from the rain. Bill and Ben find the sticks and start dragging them over the ground to make a noise. In the vegetable garden, Bill and Ben make wiggly lines in the dirt with the sticks and see Pry flying past so they stop to say hello. Pry notices the lines that Bill and Ben have made and they tell her they made them with the sticks they have found. Pry tells Bill and Ben they can draw pictures with the sticks so they draw a flower in the dirt and show it to Pry who says it almost looks like a flower. Bill and Ben are so pleased with their picture that they want to draw one for Slowcoach, but Slowcoach is having a grumpy day. The tortoise tells Bill and Ben that they can't draw pictures on hard ground with a stick and they'd need a piece of chalk, but Ben says they haven't got any chalk so Slowcoach says they could also use a pebble which they do have so the flowerpot men draw another flower. Slowcoach says the picture looks a bit like a flower but it's not art, Bill and Ben don't know what he means so he invites them into his house and shows them a plate with a picture of a flower on it. Bill and Ben like the picture and Bill picks it up but when he gives it to Ben, he drops it and it smashes to pieces. Slowcoach is furious so Bill and Ben rush off to find another piece of art. Bill and Ben think the best place to find a piece of art would be the cellar so they go there. Bill and Ben slide down the cellar slide and start looking for a piece of art, but they have no luck. Ben finds a toy bus and starts playing with it, then he sees a picture of Whimsy and he and Bill decide to take it to Slowcoach, but then they find out it's actually the real Whimsy hiding behind a picture frame. Bill asks Whimsy if there is a picture of a flower in the cellar and she says she has seen one, she shows them a picture of a flower on a mug just like the one Bill and Ben broke and the flowerpot men think Slowcoach will like that. Slowcoach is still cross his piece of art has been broken, he doesn't know that Bill and Ben have found another one until they show it to him. Slowcoach likes the picture so Bill and Ben take it into his house. Slowcoach decides that the new picture should go where the old one was, so Ben picks it up to put it there, but he accidentally drops it and it smashes to pieces. Slowcoach gets cross again so Bill and Ben go to find yet another piece of art. This time, Bill and Ben go to the shed to look, but the man who works the garden has remembered to lock the door. Bill is annoyed about this and to make matters worse, the rain starts again. Bill and Ben go to the greenhouse to shelter where they find Pry, Scamper, Boo, Whoops and Tad who are also sheltering and chattering to Ketchup. Boo asks if anyone knows if the rain has stopped and Ben goes to the window to have a look, but he bumps into the window making marks with his hands, cheek and nose. Ketchup says he has seen make marks on glass with their fingers and even draw pictures, everyone finds that interesting and Bill and Ben draw yet another flower and make handprints on the glass. Everyone likes Bill and Ben's picture and want to draw some of their own. Tad draws a frog, Boo makes spots with his nose, Scamper draws with her tail, Pry draws a picture of a magpie, Bill draws a picture of him with Ben and Weed and Ben draws lines with Whoops. Soon every bit of glass that can be reached is covered in pictures. Ketchup thinks the pictures are splendid and tells everyone that it's stopped raining now so everyone leaves the greenhouse. Bill and Ben want Slowcoach to see the new pictures as soon as possible so they take him to the greenhouse, but when they get there, all the pictures have disappeared because the sun has dried up the steam on the window. Slowcoach thinks Bill and Ben have played a trick on him and gets really cross and goes back to his house feeling very upset. Ketchup tells Bill and Ben what has happened and they leave the greenhouse also feeling upset. Whimsy arrives and asks Bill and Ben what is the matter so they explain, then Whimsy tells Bill and Ben not to give up and they can draw Slowcoach another picture using the picture frame in the cellar and the flowerpot men cheer up straightaway. In the cellar, Bill and Ben have soon drawn a picture of two yellow flowers and Whimsy says it's a very fine picture and they must take it to Slowcoach straightaway. In his house, Slowcoach is feeling guilty about being cross with Bill and Ben and thinks he should've believed them about the pictures in the greenhouse. Bill and Ben arrive and tell Slowcoach that they have another piece of art and they take out their picture from behind their backs, Slowcoach loves the picture and says that the flowers look just like Weed. Bill and Ben put the picture where the old one was and then hear thunder as it's going to rain again so they hurry back to their flowerpots and Slowcoach thanks them for his new piece of art. When Bill and Ben climb into their flowerpots, they agree that the flowers in the picture do look just like Weed and they both think how glad they are to be friends with Slowcoach again. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Pry * Whimsy * Scamper * Boo * Whoops * Ketchup * Tad * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House * The Cellar * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry, Whimsy and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen